


Take It

by undeadcare



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Post-Iron Man 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadcare/pseuds/undeadcare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please tell me you stripped *after* you got into my apartment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It

The bed is almost too soft against Rhodey’s back when he falls into it.  He sinks in, disheveled and tired and barely able to kick off his other shoe.  It hits the floor as his head hits the pillow and he lets out a soft groan of triumph as he closes his eyes and wills sleep to finally catch up to him after weeks of press conferences and flight tests.

Things have finally started to settle down after the mess with Hammer and Vanko.  The military is more than pleased with him, he has his own suit, and he’s actually going to get a weekend to himself before they start to re-outfit said suit with weaponry that won’t fizzle and die if dropped into a puddle.

"So, this is how you spend your weekend?  Without me.  That’s great," Tony clucks his tongue from the bedroom doorway, arms crossed over his naked chest.  "You’re literally going to sleep on top of it all?  It’s barely ten. This is just sad."

Rhodey can’t help the smile that catches him as he hauls himself up onto his elbows, opening his eyes to look at the unimpressed not-super-hero.

"Oh.  You like? Wore it just for you.  Hope it’s slimming.  Is it slimming to you?"

"Please tell me you stripped _after_ you got into my apartment," Rhodey chuckles, accepting the sudden dip of the mattress as Tony clambers on over, situating himself over the colonel with nothing but a smile.

"Maybe. I’m not making any promises," Tony murmurs and catches Rhodey’s mouth with his own, kissing as his hands slip between them to work at the other’s belt. "Guess we’ll have to wait to see how long it takes to hit youtube. We’ve got about an hour."

"You’re gonna get me kicked out of here," Rhodey chastises, letting his best friend boyfriend do away with his slacks with a few not so elegant tugs and a muttered curse or three, totally unhelpful with not raising his hips.

"You should just move in with me. It’d make this a little more convenient. Could definitely use a little more of that around here. Christ, have you gained weight?"

"Hey," Rhodey warns, but it falls short on a gasp when suddenly Tony has his fingers wrapped around his dick in a rather frank, unapologetic grip. He swallows and looks up to him, all quips he’d previously had ready dead in the water as Tony catches his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I can help with your new workout regime, See, it consists of me fucking you on the bed, and then me possibly fucking you over the table and-"

"Excuse you?"

"Take it."

"Oh, no.  Not this again. That is not gonna be some creepy one liner thing you start up between us. Nope. No way."

"You know you want to. I made your toes curl last time. It was amazing. I’m fantastic. C’mon, Rhodey. Take it," Tony smirks and rolls his hips once.

"No, no, no. It’s my turn tonight. You can take it," Rhodey rolls them before Tony can properly protest. He holds Stark’s wrists down above his head, comfortable but ready to kick his best friend’s ass if need be.

"Is that an order, colonel?" Tony asks and he’s nothing but smiles in that moment, relaxed but challenging as he watches.

"When do you ever follow orders?"

"Uh, well, now. I’m gonna follow your orders right now. Just right now, though. This isn’t going to become a thing you start up between us," Tony kisses him, but playfully bites before Rhodey has the chance to deepen it. "Go on. Let’s see how long I can play good soldier."

"Let’s just work on behaved boyfriend and go from there."


End file.
